barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Doug and Becky Like To Show Your Marrinettes
Doug and Becky Like To Show Your Marrinettes is the 33rd episode from Season 5 of Barney & Friends. Plot Danny, Keesha, Kristen, Hannah and Emily returns on a puppet show with Chip, Robert, Kim, Ashley, Curtis, Stephen and Jeff about this show about Barney and his friends just like Doug and Becky. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Chip *Curtis *Keesha *Robert *Kim *Darla *Jesse *Jeff *Hannah *Ashley *Danny *Emily *Stephen *Kristen *Sean Abel *Daisy Abel *Kelly *Martha Abel *Miranda Abel *Ruby Abel *Valerie Abel *Junior *Lillian *Jean-Claude *Douglas Burks *Becky Keenar *Miss Etta Kette *Scooter McNutty Songs #Barney Theme Song #Three Little Speckled Frogs #Why? #Three Bears Rap #Three Little Fishes #Our Friend Barney Had a Band #When The Circus Comes to Town #Who Took the Cookies #Have a Snack #I'm Glad I Have a Brother #Imagine a Place #I Love You Trivia *Chip wears the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a short hair. *Curtis wears the same clothes from Books Are Fun!. And a short hair. *Keesha wears the same clothes from Tick Tock Clocks!. And a little long hair. *Kim wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a hairstyle. *Robert wears the same clothes from It's Tradition. And a short hair. *Darla wears the same clothes while Luci wore in "Campfire Sing Along". And a hairstyle. * *Jeff wears the same clothes from Trading Places. And a short hair. *Hannah wears the same clothes from All Mixed Up. And a long hair. *Ashley wears the same clothes from Twice Is Nice!. And a long hair. *Danny wears the same clothes from Brushing Up on Teeth. And a short hair. *Emily wears the same clothes from Safety First! And a hair-style. *Stephen wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. *Kristen wears the same clothes from Barney's Good Day, Good Night. And a long hair. *Sean Abel wears the same clothes while Stephen wore in "Camp WannaRunnaround". And a short hair. *Daisy Abel wears the same clothes while Tosha wore in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". And a hairstyle. *Kelly wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a little long hair. *Martha Abel wears the same clothes while Hannah wore in "It's A Rainy Day!". And a hairstyle. *Miranda Abel wears the same clothes while Ashley wore in "Circle Of Friends". And a hairstyle. *Ruby Abel wears the same clothes while Tosha wore in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". And a hairstyle. *Valerie Abel wears the same clothes while Kim wore in "Camp WannaRunnaround". And a hairstyle. *Junior wears the same clothes while Derek wore in "Barney Goes to School". And a short hair. *Jean-Claude wears the same clothes while Jason wore in "A Welcome Home". And a short hair. *Lillian wears the same clothes while she wore in "Big Bag Episode 7: Apple Corps". And a half hairstyle. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "E-I-E-I-O". *When the Child Kid say "Hey Everybody! It's Time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Twice Is Nice!". * During "I Love You", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *Curtis is the fourth child to leave the classroom, and he turns off the lights. *During "I Love You", Emily, Kristen, Kim, Darla, Ashley, Hannah, Jeff and Junior are in Barney's right, while Curtis, Stephen, Robert, Sean Abel, Daisy Abel, Martha Abel, Miranda Abel, Ruby Abel, Valerie Abel, Danny, Kelly, Jean-Claude and Keesha are on Barney's left. Chip and Lillian at the chair. *The Season 5 Barney doll is the same from "Sweet As Honey". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "What's in a Name?". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "It's A Rainy Day!". *The same Season 5 BJ voice was the same from "Circle Of Friends". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "What a World We Share". *The same Season 5 Baby Bop voice was the same from "Colors All Around". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Try It You'll Like It!". *On December 12, 2012, there's gonna be a short credits on barneyallday. The first one is daniel off the lights. The second one is barney doll with a puppet. *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "First Things First!". Category:Barney & Friends